This disclosure relates generally to a method for agile software development. The disclosure relates further to a system for agile software development, a computing system, a data processing program, and a computer program product.
The main idea behind agile software development may be to divide the development process into short iterations and be able to demonstrate intermediate results to end users right after each of the software development iteration steps. Having received the feedback of the users, the development process for a software component may continue, be modified or, may be dropped completely. Although such an approach seems to be a perfect solution, it may cause some problems and also entail challenges which mainly occur because people involved in the software development may be too busy and suffer from constant lack of time. Therefore, they do not have enough time to read related documentation or keep track of all amendments introduced to the software being developed. In addition, their expectations in regards to the newly developed software components are typically very high: have everything served simple and be able to test/try it out without any additional effort. Due at least in part to its flexibility, it offers many benefits to software providers as well as to the users, who wait on use a new software product to use.